Pallison
The relationship between Paul Porter and Allison Foster is known as "Pallison" (Pa'ul/A'llison). Relationship History In Bad Boy on Campus, the first book in the "Paul-Allison" miniseries, Paul Porter is new to Santa Mira High, pretty much of a loner. Paul's hot sexy rebel image catches the attention of Santa Mira High junior, Kate Foster and her wealthy friend, Sienna Hollins. He doesn't get along with other Santa Mira High students Cody Parker, Marvin Dilton, and Christie Evans. Kate is determined to make Paul like her and to become his girlfriend. In A Kiss is just a Kiss, Paul teams up with Kate's twin sister and best friend, Allison for Play Production of The Lion King, there Paul became attracted to Allison. But she was interested in Cody Parker. When a house party, Paul kisses Allison, in front of Kate and their friends, Sienna and Sabrina. Allison tells Kate that the kiss was a mistake and she wasn't interested in Paul. But Paul wasn't going to let her go, Paul and Allison were seen making out in the school library, where it had a "To Be Continued..." at the end. In Jealous Twin, picking up where A Kiss is just a Kiss left off, Marvin Dilton and Christie Evans caught Paul and Allison making out on top of the library table. They told Sabrina about it, but Allison's twin, Kate was unware about the kiss after she and Allison patched things up. Cody learns about the Paul and Allison kiss and beats up Paul. Cody is suspended from school following his actions. Allison sees Paul in the nurse's office and learns that Cody found out about their kiss. Shocked, Allison goes to her friends to find out she told Cody about her and Paul kissing. She discovers that Marvin and Christie were the ones who spilled the secret kiss to the school. In Runaway, Allison leaves home after her father, Nathan forbids her to see Paul, because of his background and his style. Kate is crushed that Allison had left home and she has no one to talk to. At school, Kate tells Sabrina and Sienna that Allison had ran away from home and she hasn't seen her. On the road, Allison thinks about her horrible conversation with her father and she begins to regret leaving home. Memorable Paul-Allison Places *Santa Mira High School Library - Paul enters the school library where Allison was doing her Chemistry homework and reveals his attraction towards her and the two passionately kiss. The kiss was witnessed by their classmates, Marvin Dilton and Christie Evans. *Santa Mira Memorial Lake - Timeline *Attraction **Start: A Kiss is just a Kiss *Relationship **Start: Jealous Twin **End: Unknown Episode ***Reason: Paul decides to leave Santa Mira and Allison doesn't want to, also she wasn't ready for marriage. Trivia *Paul and Allison's relationship is the second time a Foster twin got involved with a bad-boy, the first was when Allison's sister, Kate dated biker bad-ass, Nick Huntington. *Allison and Kate's father didn't approve of Allison's relationship with Paul, because he dressed in black leather and he rode a motorcycle, which caused her to run away from home. She didn't cared what her father thought and she stayed with Paul. *Allison's twin, Kate developed a crush on Paul when the arc began, but he fell for her sister, much to Kate's dismay. She was also crushed that Allison told her that she and Paul were dating. But she learned to deal with it. *They also got engaged in the Earthquake episode of the series, but Allison broke it off when she realizes that Paul plans to leave Santa Mira and he wanted her to go with him. *During their relationship, Paul shares a kiss with Allison's sister, Kate when he rescued her from their damaged school hallway. Kate kept it a secret from her twin unti the book episode of DT: The Final Year. *Allison's friend, Sabrina Coles disliked Paul for being a player and for almost driving a wedge between the Foster twins. *Paul didn't like Kate Foster's boyfriend, Matt Edwards, but they often double dated with the twins.